Aoshi Neko Neko Prince?
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Aoshi has a secret to tell about his family, one he only wants to reveal to the one he loves. But, what happens when it is descovered, that the one he loves hold the same secret and dosn't know? Could this Prince of Nekos be in for a treat, or a major let
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Aoshi Neko Neko**

**Author: Trio Spade**

**Beta: Kime**

**Summary: Aoshi has a secret to tell about his family, one he only wants to reveal to the one he loves. But, what happens when it is discovered, that the one he loves holds the same secret and doesn't know. Could this prince of Neko's be in for a treat, or a major let down? MP**

**Paring(s):KenxAoshi**

**Anime: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Rating: R**

**AN: All characters and ideas of the Rurouni Kenshin world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original characters though so do not use without my permission please.**

CH1

Aoshi Shinomori sat silently in the temple, but his thoughts were scattered in other directions than concentrating on cleansing. He opened his eyes and gave a quiet sigh. He felt so restless, his thumbs fidgeting as his hands rested clasped in his lap. He gave up with a huff, there was just too much on his mind. Himura and the others left a week ago but that wasn't what was bothering him. He gave a growl. That was it! He couldn't stand it, he had to shift! He looked around quickly. That weasel, Misao was nowhere near.

He closed his eyes. A pair of large Black Panther ears popped up on top of his head twitching, his human ears vanishing. A tail with fur matching his bluish hair came out from behind him to twitch just as restlessly. He opened his eyes to reveal that his pupils had turned to slits and a metallic sheen now made his eyes seem all the more mythological. Now that he was more comfortable, maybe he could sort his thoughts out. But the more he thought of it, it all seemed to point to one thing. . . he missed Himura. With that settled it was only a matter of figuring out

What to do about the problem.

Hiko sat on a log next to a nice warm fire in front of his little hut, sipping on sake, a pair of ears twitching atop his head, matching the color of his willowy hair, his tail thumping lightly on the log to a tune playing in his head. He stopped his hand with the sake dish next to his lips.

"You know My Dear Lady, you can come out of the brush and join me." Hiko said without opening his eyes.

A soft, low, feminine chuckle came from the bushes. From these said bushes came out a young looking woman of questionable heritage. She too, like Hiko, had a set of large cat ears atop her head, only hers were those that belonged to a white tiger, her tail matching. This young looking woman wore the attire of a ninja, black with deep blue markings. Her hair fell like a short spike like frame around her angular, pale face. A braid the held hair, that if let free would tickle the grass, tight and in a straight rope down her back. Two katana crossed her lower back,

Their hilts at an angle the suggested that they were not there merely for show.

The woman sat on a stump opposite of Hiko and chuckled again, opening previously closed eyes to revile huge metallic blue cat eyes.

"Dear Hiko- sama, I see you have not lost your foresight in all these years." The woman's voice literally purred, soft velvet over hard, deadly ice. Hiko smiled as he offered the woman a separate sake dish and poured her some

Of the liquor. He mused to himself that in over thirty years his dear lady had not change a bit.

"And I see you have not either my dear Lady Kizu. Now please tell me what would bring the Great Lady of the Neko-jin to my old shack?"

"Straight to the point as always I see. Well I have a very important matter dealing with my son that I must ask your assistance in." Kizu said in all seriousness.

"Your son? And which one is this, you my Lady were blessed with many sons, being the last female of our race." Hiko asked.

"My youngest, Aoshi."

It had been decided! Aoshi was going to go and see Himura-san! (A/N don't think that's right but don't give a care!) He had his train ticket in his coat pocket and he was now packing up a small bag that held the

only other clothes he owned (well maybe not but why take it all?)

He had had a small tiff with Misao about her coming. She had begged, he had flatly said not a chance in hell. Really he loved her like his little sister but she was so annoying! And besides this was official Neko-jin business! He had to find out if this obsession with Himura-san was just a silly crush on a fragile (yeah right, fragile my ass) human or if he had finely found the person he was to share his heart with. God he hoped it was the latter that was true!

Aoshi made it to the train deck just had his train arrived. He politely waited in his normal emotionless way as the previous occupants got off before he got on himself. Upon finding his seat he decided to take short 'cat nap' (please pardon the pun.) while the train took him to his destination.

"Aoshi? What is wrong?" Hiko asked his chipper mood gone and all seriousness taking over. He had right to be protective of the cub, after all he sired the panther Neko-jin.(a/n: didn't see that one coming did ya?)

"Nothing yet, but he has been, how do I put this, fawning over a certain Rurouni"

"Wait, you're not talking about Kenshin?" Kizu nodded her head

"He is the lovely redhead that you adopted no?"

"Yes he is but he's human,. . . . . . I think" Hiko said somewhat nervously. That nervousness was diminished when Kizu began to laugh gently.

"Of course he's not human, had he been then Neko-jin sword technique you taught him would hove killed him thrice over by now!" she took a sip of sake.

"He is a summon Neko-jin." She said gently.

"Come now Kizu, I haven't even heard of that!" Hiko shook a finger at Kizu.

"I'm not surprised, a summon Neko-jin is a Neko-jin who has had their true form and powers locked away with a sealing spell. The only way to unseal the Neko-jin is for him to find out what he truly is and when that happens the summon chant will come forth in his mind and he may return to normal by 'summoning' his true self."

Hiko gave her an almost disbelieving look, one brow razed and his smirk saying 'yeah sure, Kizu you've been around to long you're going senile!'

"And why would anyone do that to their children?"

"War." It was a simple answer that Hiko knew too well. It had been many, many years since the final war between the humans and the Neko-jin, the Neko-jin deciding to opt out and let the humans think that they had all died off. Hell they nearly had! A bastard of a human had attacked in an unforgiving way. Before Kizu had been given power as Lady of all Neko-jin, there was a Neko-jin council, and that council had had all civilian Neko- jin's and children sent to four villages.

Those civilians were all women and cubs. And that human general slaughtered them all. Kizu was testament to that. She was the only remaining female of the entire Neko-jin race, not to mention their leader! Kizu deserved that title for not just being the last female but for her gift. She was able to give certain males the ability to conceive, carry, and birth children. If it had not have been for her their race would have been dead in a few hundred years considering how long Neko has lived.

Hiko considered what she said about Kenshin being a 'summon Neko-jin'. It made sense that someone would hide what their cub was to protect the cub, but why would they do something like that so long afterwards?

"Ok I give ya that, but why would one of our kind do that now when we have better use of our magic's and can shift to hide ourselves?" Hiko asked curious.

"That my dear Hiko, I have yet to find out. My best guess is that whoever his Keri and sire were had fallen into some form of hardship and being not able to keep their son, confined him in a summon casting to keep him safe in the human world."

A small sad smirk curved Hiko's lips.

"He's an orphan on both sides, hnn." Hiko said sadly "The cub deservers better then that."

"And he got better, he got you. Say what you will Hiko, you are a wonderful sire" Kizu said with grate authority. Hiko turned his head and looked away for a moment. Looking back he said.

"Alright, what is it that you want me to do about our son?"

"Just watch him, you can get closer to him then I can for Kenshin knows you. I on the other hand would be only a strange woman to him and god knows that our cub would hate me fore stepping into the middle of his love life!" she paused sobering up.

"I just don't want to see either of them hurt. Kenshin doesn't know what he is or what we are. It will be hard for him to accept." Hiko snorted at this.

"Yeah right, you could tell the bastard he was expecting and he would probably only go bug eyed for about two minutes before he happily accepted it." Kizu fidgeted a little. Hiko raised a shapely brow.

"Kizu, what is it you're not telling me. . "Kizu sighed.

"Aoshi is a Keri and I fear that Kenshin is a sire." Hiko sighed, he was afraid of this.

Kenshin was happily sweeping the front area to his the dojo when a firm knock came from the 'open' gate. He looked over to see no other then Aoshi Shinomori standing there with a small bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Aoshi-san! It is good to see you I must say. Sessha has not seen you in a long time!" Kenshin greeted and motioned the ex-Okashira in. Aoshi nodded his head and walked in solemnly.

In only a matter of moments Kenshin had Aoshi sitting comfortably with him and sipping tea. It was just so uncanny at how the rurouni was able to make anyone feel comfortable around him. Aoshi in particular, felt

This as welcomed calming force and even found himself quirking the corner of his lips in one of his rare almost smiles. This was fully noted by the red headed rurouni.

"So Aoshi, what brought you here of all places de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked happily.

"I thought I'd take up the offer of having tea with you." Aoshi answered, hiding behind the offer that Kenshin had made the day he had left Kyoto.

"I'm glad you did." Kenshin smiled sweetly. "Where are you staying?" he asked kindly. Aoshi flinched inside his head. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He heard Kenshin laugh and couldn't help the twitch of lip once again.

"I see, well I'm sure Kaoru would not mind you staying here." Aoshi nodded.

"How is Kaoru?" he asked politely. Kenshin sipped his tea.

"Hmmm, she's getting married come next spring."

"To who?"

"A young, good hearted man who works in the blacksmith shop in town." Aoshi nodded smoothly.

"Good for her, what about you?" Kenshin blinked and looked away. Aoshi new this look, it was one he used to give human girls when he was younger. It is never easy to tell humans that your species does not have females so therefore you are not attracted to them.

Time to be bold Aoshi thought to himself.

"Hmm, I see. It's hard to find a decent lover with the close minded people during this time." Aoshi sipped his tea. Kenshin blinked and looked at him with surprise. He wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"Surely Misao is a wonderful partner. She seems to love you very much."

Aoshi gave a most undignified and out of place snort. He even started to chuckle slightly. Kenshin had to wonder what he said that would make Aoshi seem so frightening. Really, one who does not show his emotions then for him to burst into chuckles can be a very scary thing.

"I do not . . . 'enjoy' . . Women in the least. Misao, for what its worth, is more of my annoying little sister than anything." He said sobering up.

"You, 'do not enjoy' women, how so?" Kenshin asked. It was hard not to see the look of almost giddy happiness that filled his violet eyes.

"I prefer men." Aoshi said simply, emotionless mask back in firm place.

If Kenshin was the type he would have talked Aoshi in all happiness but unfortunately for Aoshi, he wasn't. Kenshin sat back with a wide smile on his face. His body relaxed as if a large baring weight had come off his shoulders. He poured them both more tea with an even more ease and happiness then when he poured their first cup.

"Sessha is actually quite happy to hear this!" Kenshin said as he sat back.

"Is that so?"

"Hai, sessha too prefers men. It is quite a relief to find that sessha is not the only one, de gozaru yo."

"Ah, it is always good to find people who share the same likes." Aoshi nodded.

It was about this time that Kaoru decided to come home from the dojo, Yahiko parted ways with her at the gate to go to the Akimbo and lend a hand. Aoshi noticed the slight grimace that came to his face.

"Sessha foreworns you, Kaoru is not happy with sessha's decision in his preferences, and she makes it know from time to time. But she is still a good girl de gozaru yo." Kenshin said under his breath.

"Is that a warning to keep my mouth shut about myself?" Aoshi asked calmly. Kenshin chuckled lightly to himself and sat his tea down. Kaoru came up soon to them with a sweet smile on her face.

"Why hello Aoshi! What brings you here!" she greeted in her normal buoyant fashion.

"I came to see Himura." He answered flatly.

"Oh that's good. He doesn't get many fiends out her besides Sano." She looked from Aoshi to Kenshin.

"Hey Ken-chan, could you do me a favor and take this inside and get me some tea?" she asked sweetly. Kenshin, being his normal sweet self, nodded. Taking her wooden sword, he got up nodding to Aoshi as he left.

Kaoru sat were Kenshin had, across from Aoshi. After straitening her hakama (a/n I love that word say it with me. . .HA. . .KA. . . MA!) She spoke up. "Aoshi, I think it might be good if I warned you now. Kenshin, god how do I say this nicely, Ken-" Aoshi cut her off.

"Likes men, yes I already know." Aoshi watched as Kaoru gave a sigh.

"That is good, I don't want him hurt." She said sternly. Aoshi nodded.

"I can see." Aoshi nodded slightly, just before his lips quirked slightly. "I like him." Kaoru blinked, it was all she could do. However Aoshi, triumphant as he was, turned when he heard Kenshin come in back and gave the rurouni his version of a cheeky smile, which all in all, was just a slightly higher quirk of a lip.

"Kaoru-dono, you don't mind if Aoshi stays here during his visit to Tokyo, do you, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked gently as he sat back down, setting Kaoru's cup before her and pouring her tea. It took Kaoru a moment to understand that she was being spoken to and another moment for the words to dawn on her.

"Hu? OH! Ya sure he can stay, but were will he sleep? There are no extra rooms in the dojo." Kaoru said some what sadly.

"He can stay in my room, we have the extra futon in the shed." Kenshin said kindly. Kaoru nodded and rose up from the table.

"I'm going to go and clean up and get ready for supper." She said as she left. Aoshi watched Kenshin watch Kaoru leave. It was when she left that Aoshi had to smile at Kenshin's reaction.

"You told her didn't you, de gozaru yo?" The freaky smile on Aoshi's face was answer enough. Kenshin sighed he should have known better then to ask. But it did seem that Aoshi was more comfortable around him. Aoshi was even smiling!

Several hours of small chit-chat Kenshin decided that it might be a good time to start cooking dinner. What surprised him was when Aoshi offered to help, which Kenshin happily accepted the offer. It was quite uneventful time in the kitchen, Kenshin making sure that every thing was cooking properly while Aoshi chopped the vegetables and prepared the rice.

It was during dinner that some small problems arouse. Kaoru made sure that Yahiko was seated as far as she could get him from Kenshin and Aoshi. And throughout the whole meal she kept giving the two sharp accusing glances from the corner of her eyes. It was times like these that Aoshi would smirk into his tea cup, just thinking of the fun he could have with the situation sat him in one of his more happier moods.

He would hear Kaoru slightly clear her throat every time he looked at Kenshin threw the corner of his eyes, and in doing so he could see the small smile that played on the rurouni's lips as he watched Aoshi play with Kaoru's mind.

After diner Yahiko was elected to do up the dishes while Kenshin went out and got the extra futon from the shed. Kenshin hung the futon over the laundry line to beat the dust off it before showing Aoshi to the room that he had at the dojo.

Later that night as Aoshi laid in his futon across from Kenshin's on his stomach, arms folded under his head with his chin resting atop them, he waited for Kenshin to finish cleaning up and get in to bed. He didn't even look at the redheaded rurouni as Kenshin slipped under his blanket and blow out the lamp. He laid there for a while in the quiet dark, his neko-jin eyes adjusting well to the dark.

"Kenshin, are you still awake?" Aoshi asked boldly in a quiet whisper.

"Hai, sessha takes it that you are too." Kenshin replied in a quiet whisper so as not to wake anyone threw the thin shoji walls.

"Hai." It was quiet for a moment while Aoshi sorted out what he wanted to say.

"Kenshin," he paused for a moment, "I didn't come to just share a cup of tea, I have some questions for you." He said gently. He heard the soft hiss of Kenshin's blanket as the red head turn to give Aoshi his attention.

"Ask what ever you want de gozaru yo."

"I have a secret that I wish to share with you but I am somewhat apprehensive to show you. No matter how opened minded you are my secret could-"

"I would think no less of you nor would I not be your friend Aoshi." Kenshin cut in. Aoshi could not help the sad smile that came to his lips.

"But what if I wanted you to be more then just a friend." The silence that followed after Aoshi's statement was one of utter shock. Aoshi shifted somewhat uncomfortable in the silence, when Kenshin heard the shift of cloth he regained his head.

"Aoshi, sessha dose not know how to answer to that." Kenshin said, his voice quite and a little breathless.

Aoshi moved his futon closer to Kenshin's and looked him straight in the eyes threw the darkness. He reached out one sword callused hand and cupped Kenshin's cheek gently. He brushed a thumb over delicate lips.

"Kenshin, will you be with me?" He watched as Kenshin's brows scrunched in confusion. Aoshi sighed slightly.

"Kenshin, I'm asking you to be my lover." He clarified. Apparently Kenshin was more insistent in these maters than he had first thought.

"Sessha knows what you are asking, but it is hard to answer." Kenshin said quietly, begging to lean in to Aoshi's hand.

"How is it hard for you to answer?" Aoshi asked becoming concerned.

"What would the others think? Surely you would lose so much from being with sessha." Aoshi gave Kenshin one of his true smiles even if Kenshin could not see it in the dark he could hear it in Aoshi's voice.

"You silly little thing, all I have to lose will be lost if you say no." Aoshi said kindly before taking a dare and leaning forward to press a soft, gentle, loving kiss to Kenshin's lips. He felt Kenshin give a small gasp at the contact before he began to kiss back. What started out as a soft gentle way to show Kenshin that he meant what he said, turned

Into a heated battle between soft, warm lips and firm, fiery tongues.

It was Aoshi who gently broke their joining. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Kenshin laid there, eyes just as heavy lidded, violet eyes dilated wide with a soft spark, and mouth parted deliciously as the red head gasped for the breath lost in the joining of their lips. Aoshi took all this in. He moved over more, pressing his cheek to Kenshin's so his lips brushed his ear softly.

"So will you be with me Ken-chan?" He asked in a slightly husky whisper, a whisper that was answered with an even huskier one.

"H. .Hai." Kenshin swallowed, with a slight nod. Aoshi smiled softly and pulled Kenshin into his futon where he wrapped his arms around the small red head and nuzzled his neck and breathing in the sweet sent that was solely Kenshin. He was overjoyed when Kenshin wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him just as close.

"Aoshi, the secret you wanted to tell sessha, what was it, de gozaru yo?" And the moment was swift lost to panic with Kenshin's simple, innocent question. Aoshi's eyes snapped open as he looked over Kenshin's head in pure panic. He calmed somewhat when he felt Kenshin's slender figures twined into his shorter hair. With a slight sigh he gently pushed Kenshin away so he could look at him straight in the eye.

Aoshi took a moment to see if Kenshin would be badly affected by finding out. When seeing nothing but new found blossoming love and gentle caring understanding he gave a slight nod.

"Light the lamp and I will show you." Kenshin nodded soberly to the almost seriousness that came to Aoshi's tone. Moving away, Kenshin lit the lamp and sat next to it to give Aoshi all the room and time he needed, giving him all of his attention.

Aoshi sat up to sit back on his legs. He looked down at his hands for a moment before he looked back up at Kenshin. Taking a resigned sigh, he looked back up at Kenshin.

"I only ask that you will not judge me on what I am and that you do not cry out." when Kenshin nodded his agreement, Aoshi sighed. Closing his eyes he let the shift happen on its own. His true ears coming up to twitch in relief as his tail came out to slither on the floor like a fuzz bluish snake. His sharp neko-jin hearing picked up Kenshin's sharp gasp of disbelief and shock.

Aoshi opened his now metallic, cat slit eyes that seemed to glow and sparkle in the oil lamp light. He watched as Kenshin's hand came up to cover his mouth in a gasp of startled amazement. Aoshi took the surprised look on the rurouni's face to be one of horror and rejection. It was at this point that Aoshi did something that he thought himself incapable of ever doing again, he cried.

The tears were silent as they slipped from his eyes down his face to drip full of sorrow to his resting hands. As Kenshin saw the tears he wanted nothing more then to scoot over and pull the distraught neko-jin to his arms and say that it was alright, that it didn't mater to him what Aoshi was. But he just could not get his shock induced stillness to let him.

"I am sorry Ken-chan." Aoshi's voice was full of unrestrained sorrow as his face remained stoic, trying to give the impression that he could never be hurt emotionally. It was the sad tear filled voice that made Kenshin all but fly over and pulled Aoshi into a deceptively strong embrace.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for de gozaru yo!" Kenshin said almost frantically. He softly petted Aoshi's hair down between the two large ears, stroking around them gently. He rubbed the small of Aoshi's back, allowing the long velvety tail to curl around his arm and hold him.

"Sessha was only surprised. Sessha knows you, knows who you really are. It doesn't matter what you are to sessha. De gozaru yo." He said gently. Kenshin hugged Aoshi tighter as the Neko-jin buried his head into Kenshin's chest.

"Thank you Ken-koi." Aoshi whispered. Kenshin could not help but to blush at the endearment attached to his name. Kenshin bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Aoshi's temple. Aoshi sat up, light tear trails still visible. Kenshin cupped Aoshi's face in his hands and gently wiped the trails away with his thumbs.

"Now please tell sessha what you are de gozaru yo." Kenshin said slightly. Aoshi nodded lightly.

"May we lie down?" Aoshi asked softly. Kenshin nodded with a gentle smile. He moved and blew out the lamp once again and pulled Aoshi down to lay in his futon with him. Kenshin found it somewhat humorous that it was the tall, strong Aoshi who pulled himself to curl up at Kenshin's chest, one large panther ear pressed to his chest to listen to his heart. Kenshin waited till Aoshi was ready to tell him what he was. He didn't wait long.

"I am a Neko-jin." He said simply. It was lucky for Kenshin that Hiko had told him stories of the cat sprit people when he was a child or else he would not have know what Aoshi was talking about.

"Sessha thought that the Neko-jin people were just stories de gozaru yo." Kenshin whispered softly.

"No we are quite real." Aoshi replied.

"But Hiko-sama said that in the end they all died from all the females being killed." Kenshin said in confusion.

"That is only a half truth. Yes all the females were killed but my mother Kizu was able to keep us from dieing out." Aoshi said with a slight yawn. Kenshin petted down Aoshi's hair again.

"That name is familiar, she was the one that was made into the empress of the Neko-jin's!" Kenshin said as the story came back to his mind.

"Yes my Keri is Kizu." Aoshi said softly as he nuzzled Kenshin's chest.

"Wow, so you are. ."

"A prince, but I have thirteen elder brothers who can worry. . .about. . .the. .Kingdom." Aoshi said, his words slurring slightly and becoming spaced out as he began to drift off to sleep. Kenshin smiled gently as he continued to stroke Aoshi's hair. Kenshin lay awake for a while longer with Aoshi curled to his chest as he petted his hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oyo oh my god, can you believe how fucking long this thing ended up? Well just be happy that I'm posting again. I just couldn't write for the other stories when I had this on my mind. Maybe once I get a few chapter of this one up I can get my mind back on track with the rest. Well later my lovelies as always R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Aoshi

Neko Neko

Prince?

Hiko stirred in his futon pulling the now, mated Lady of the Neko-jin, Kizumi Kotetsu-ryu, closer. He was quite happy and warm at this point, rocking on the verge of being completely awake. Hiko had enjoyed his long lost mate's presence near him, that is till she bit the bicep of the arm that was currently wrapped around her shorter slimmer frame. Now Hiko should have been quite use to this by now, seeing as how it was Kizu's favorite way to wake his old bones up, but damn it to hell that bitch bit hard.

"Gaaa! You little witch!" Hiko yelp. She was supposed to still be asleep.

"Get up before me for once and maybe I won't bite you." Kizu said with a gentle yawn as she stretched. Hiko just turned on his back and grumbled about female moodiness until a bucket of not so warm water was poured onto him followed by his clothes neatly wrapped in his cape.

"You need to get a move on, our son, gods help him, is young and rash he'll need you to help him threw any trouble he may get him self into." She said as she finished braiding her long ivory white hair.

"Don't you mean to make sure that he is careful when getting mated and to send for you the moment he becomes pregnant so you can dote on him? Or better so you can steal him away to the castle?" Hiko said sarcastically.

"Hiko, you know I worry about our son. He has gone threw so much in his young life. The last thing I want to happen to him is for his heart to be broken." Kizu said sadly as she looked away, a delicate hand coming up to rest on her temporaily flat stomach. Hiko heaved a sigh. He knew that look she had.

"Again, what are you not telling me?"

"I told you every thing I know."

Hiko sighed, he knew by her tone that a; she really didn't know what was bothering her just yet or b; she did and wasn't going to tell him. He stood, giving an exaggerated groan as he stretched. Wrapping strong, muscle thick arms around her slender body Hiko held her. She never asked to be held but it was one of Hiko's favorite things to do, not that he would tell any one that. Kizu gently nuzzled into her 'unofficial' mate's chest before gently pushing away and slipping into her cloths.

"I have to get back to the palace, but I will join you in a couple of months" she said as she belted her swords with her sash.

"A CUPPLE OF MONTHS!" Hiko screeched. "You can't be serious! You have to be able to feed off my energy so that the baby doesn't leach you dry!"

Kizu gave a sigh, "I know love, but Shinro is in the process of taking the thrown. He has finally come of age to do so and has a viable mate to produce an heir." She passed to pick up and fold the small blanket. "I need to make sure that he can handle himself properly and in a manner respectable of that of an Emperor."

"He'll be fine, he's exactly like you. And he will understand that you will need to be with me with the possibility of you expecting." Hiko slowly calmed down as he wrapped his arms back around Kizu and pulled her back to his chest.

" 'Possibility'? There are no possibilities with me. I am pregnant, there is no way for me not to be. I put enough paternity magic into myself that I will always bear a child every time we mate unprotected." She gave a heavy sigh and leaned into Hiko's embrace.

"Fine you win, Shinro will take control over the throne in one week, no sooner." Hiko gave a cheeky gin of triumph.

"You do know that even with Shinro in power you will always be the empress."

"Sadly yes, but at least I can get plenty of vacation time and no one will be sitting on their seat edges every time I concede. One can only handle so much pampering."

Kenshin awoke to the feeling of being comfortably warm in some ones embrace. No, not just some one, but Aoshi Shinomori, his lover. He nearly giggled with happiness. He was brought out of his happy little thoughts when he felt something tighten around his waist before listing to it thump lightly on the floor. That's right Aoshi was one of the fabled Neko-jins, a Panther Prince to be exact.

"Good mooring."

Kenshin looked up at the sound of Aoshi's sleep husked voice. Those beautiful icy blue feline eyes looking down at him lovingly. He smiled and opened his mouth to give his reply but the words never made it out before Aoshi's lush petal lips were on his as a warm welcomed tongue gently made its way into his mouth. A soft moan making its way through Kenshin's thought. He was in bliss from the kiss that was till Aoshi pulled away sharply, his head held high as his ears swirled picking up sounds that Kenshin would never here.

"Some one's coming." Aoshi stated as he pulled away, giving Kenshin a soft kiss on the cheek before rumpling his futon up more and moving it to a respectable distance from Kenshin's as his feline features seemed to melt back into him. Kenshin watched in an almost daze till he too heard approaching foot steps. There was a soft nock on the sliding door before a soft male voice came through.

"Kenshin, you and Aoshi-sama up yet?"

"Yes Yahiko, Sessha and Aoshi-sama are up de gozaru yo." Kenshin said, taking a yawn on the end for good measure.

"Good, Kaoru made breakfast, just to worn you. I'm going into town!" With that the two fighters listened to the retreating feet of the young boy.

"Um, Aoshi-sama, Sessha hopes you have a strong stomach, de gozaru yo. Kaoru-sama can't really cook." Kenshin blushed.

Aoshi gave a small smile in return to the lovely red head, "Than maybe we should just stay in bed."

The former Oniwa Banshuu laughed happily at the bright red blush that covered his newfound lover.

Kenshin was happily out sweeping the walk in front of his home. It had been just over two weeks since his lover came to see him. His smile broadened as he remembered the past two weeks as he worked. Right now though, his dear Aoshi was out with Sanoske doing some light shopping. In other words Sano was threatening Aoshi with every breath that if the Oniwa Banshuu ever hurt his 'little buddy', there would be hell to pay.

The red head could not with hold the laughter that came with the memory of how his dear friend had found out about them. Sano had been looking for Kenshin to see if the riroini was up for going for a walk when he stumbled upon a sight he would never forget. Really they had started out just talking while they sat next to the koi pond. Talking had led to some comfortable snuggling, that led to cuddling, which led to the predicament that Sanoske had found them in.

_Aoshi Shinomori chuckled gently as he watched his lover inch closer. They had decided to take a brake from the chores and just be with each other. Kenshin decided that they should go sit next to the koi pond since he was heading to feed the fish anyways. Aoshi had agreed, it would be nice and cool there. Their silence had been comfortable and cherished._

_Kenshin had started out about five inches away form him. Now the former wanderer was hip to bleshed hip to him. Deciding this to be unacceptable, Aoshi swiftly slipped his long arm around his love and pulled him close, letting Kenshin snuggle into his side. With only a bit of coxing on his part, Aoshi soon had his smaller lover happily cuddling to him in his lap._

_With slow progression, Aoshi moved in for the kill. He took Kenshin's lips with his, initiating the first in a string of passion burning kisses. As the kisses became more heated, so did their desires. Aoish shuddered as Kenshins heated, blissful moan cursed through his body. He held his red head gently as he turned them so Kenshin lay comfortably on his back with Aoshi above him, raining kisses down and worshiping his body._

_Sanoske Sekigara chose this time to round the corner of the building in search of the occupied wonder. He had stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Aoshi Shinomori ravished his best friend. He snapped out of his shock as he herd Kenshin moan his pleaser out as Aoshi moved to suckle and nipped at the sensitive flesh on his neck, his hands coming up to hold Aoshi and try to pull him down._

_"WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The brunet screamed. Two sets of eyes snapped to look at him, one cornflower blue in complete shock, the other deep navy in disappointment of being interrupted._

It had taken Kenshin three hours to calm Sano down. The reason for this being that his lover was enjoying torturing the rooster. Moving to hold and even 'nibble' at Keshin in front of the tall man, make him even more agitated. But in the end it had been Aoshi who had said, 'Shut up and except it, I love Kenshin and he has chosen to be with me.'

That had shut Sano up quickly. It had also caused Kenshin to blush. He had been worried about how open Aoshi wanted to be. But his feline lover had stated that it really was no one's business but if they found out oh well. It was their lives, how and who they chose to live them by was their choice. Kenshin thanked the gods again for giving him such a lover.

Hiko sighed as he walked up to the gate. He saw his baka deshi sweeping the walk, a disnent look in his eyes and a small-to feminine for his likes- giggle coming from Kenshion. Hiko sighed again, his baka deshi still not noticing his arrival.

"Oi baka deshi! Do you not even pay attention to your surroundings any more!" Hiko belted out. It was pleasing to see the small redhead jump nearly out of his skin and whip around holding a broom in a defensive fashion. The wide eyes and panting mouth were a bonus too.

"Shishou-sama!" Kenshin exclaimed before rushing over to his mentor and father figure.

"What has brought you here, de gozaru yo?" It was refreshing in its own way to see Kenshin welcome here warmly. Hiko was just about to answer when he noticed someone's shadow out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and there was Aoshi. Hiko watched as his son walked up and easily wrapped a protective arm around Kenshin's waist. _'So I see you have already claimed him as your own'_ Hiko thought.

"Hello Aoshi Shinomori." Hiko bowed his head respectfully.

"Mother sent you didn't she Father?" Straight and to the point, just like his son. Hiko took in the shocked look of his former pupil.

"How much dose he know?" Hiko asked sternly, not taking his eyes off of Kenshin.

"Everything."

"I doubt that."

"Um, Sessha is very confused right now, de gozaru you." Kenshin said in a dizzied voice. His cheeks warmed with the way Aoshi looked down at him. His eyes loving and soft towards him.

"Then let us go in and Father and I will fill in what you don't know yet." Aoshi said gently as he tugged Kenshin's sleeve and got him to move inside.

It was only in a matter of moments before Kenshin was playing host to his former teacher. Giving the willowy haired man a jug of Saki and a dish before sitting down with a pot of green tea and three glasses, just incase Hiko decided not to drink the Saki.

Aoshi watched Kenshin closely, exchanging small conversation with his father from time to time. Once Kenshin sat down though, Aoshi moved easily and pulled the smaller man to lean into his lap. Hiko finding the little 'eep' that escaped Kenshin to be worth a chuckle before glaring at his son.

"Alright runt, what do we still need to tell him?" Hiko asked sternly.

"About you." Aoshi said as he looked up from the unceremoniously sprawled form that was glaring up at him.

"Figures, oi, baka deshi, do you know who I really am yet or have all of the clues escaped you?" Kenshin grumbled as he sat up and looked at his senpai.

"Uh, if you are Aoshi's father that would make you a Neko-jin, correct?" Kenshin asked carefully.

"Yes that is, you're not as dim as I thought you might be." Hiko stated as he allowed scared panther ears to rise from his hair, his panther tail coming from behind him to tap his knee. His fir color matched his greenish hair. Aoshi took Kenshion's moment of distraction to change himself.

"Oh, my." Kenshin breathed looking back and forth from father to son.

"Now that that is settled, Father, why did Mother send you here?" Aoshi asked steely.

"Now don't go getting all huffed up," This thought causing Kenshin to snicker, "Your Mother was worried about you." Hiko said shaking a chastising finger at his son. "That and I really don't need a reason to come and see this Baka Deshi." Hiko stated as he looked over at his kohai.

"Not telling me everything." Aoshi accused, his eyes narrowing.

"Damn brat, take after your mother." Hiko grumbled under his breath.

"Why else did Mother send you here?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. She will be coming her in a weak, after she has your brother set up properly to rule. Then she will explain everything." Aoshi nodded as Hiko down his saki. A glint came to Aoshi's eyes.

"You got her pregnant again." He stated. The saki that Hiko had just been happily enjoying, spraying form his mouth.

"What the fuck are you runt, a mind reader!" Hiko bristled.

"No, Mother wont pass the gift to me till I'm mated and bonded. But I know my mother, the only way you can get her to give up the throne so early is if you managed to mate her." Aoshi smirked, "I can't wait to meet my little brother." Aoshi's grin was something to be feared at that moment.

"Don't you dare do what I think your going to do." Hiko warned.

"What, corrupt him against you? I thought you would love the challenge?" At this point Kenshin just shook his head and sipped his tea as he listened to his lover and father figure banter.

All talking stopped for a moment while Aoshi drank some tea and watched his mate closely. Kenshin scooting every so often closer. This caused Hiko to smirk around the rim of his Saki dish. Cubs what where you to do with them?

The week passed rather quickly. Kenshin was filled in more on his teachers relationship to Aoshi and the rest of the Neko-jin along with any questions he had where easily answered. And Kaoru along with every one else, where blissfully in the dark about the cats. Unfortunately, everyone at the dojo knew about him and Aoshi. It was apparently the only thing that Kaoru could find to argue and complain about to everyone else. It was on one such occasion that Hiko nearly killed the witch.

"Really Ken-san, how could you be gay?" Kaoru began.

"Sessha just is de gozaru yo." Kenshin sighed, he had been through this dance many a time with the raccoon.

"I doubt that, why don't you go with Sanoske tonight and try and find a nice pretty woman, huh?" Kaoru's eyes brightened. It was sickening.

"I bet Sanoske could find you a nice girl to change your mind!" Kaoru said enthusiastically, bouncing in her spot.

"Sessha is quite happy with his partner right now, de gozaru yo, and he will NOT change his mind" Kenshin said sternly, he knew exactly what she was getting at and be damn if he let her talk about his kitty like that!

"Go Kenshin." Yahiko, Sano, and Hiko chorused.

"You have a partner?" Kaoru blinked. Sano wisely scooted away from Hiko when he noticed the vain twitching above his eye.

"Contrary to your belief Kaoru-dono, Kenshin and I are quite HAPPY together." Aoshi nearly hissed.

"And as my son you should be." Everyone who had been sitting on the porch turned sharply to see a tall pale skinned woman walking up. Her white hair braided and swaying happily behind her.

Hiko, Aoshi, and Kenshin stood as one in respect. The others stayed in place, not knowing anything. The only thing they knew about the trio was that Kenshin and Aoshi where together, and that Hiko was actually Aoshi's father.

"Hello Mother. It has been a long time." Aoshi greeted softly as he moved forward. He stopped directly in front of Kizu, the woman not hesitating in pulling her son into a loving embrace.

"Oh how you have grown my cub." She whispered into her son's ear.

"I have missed you too Mother." Aoshi replied. It had been centuries since he had last been home. Inconsequently, that meant he hadn't seen his mother either. Pulling away, Kizu held Aoshi in front of her.

"You little brat, your taller then me!" He spat out in mock anger, making Aoshi smile.

"He takes after me in that aspect." Hiko sad grinning as he stepped up to the two. Kizu released her son and moved to embrace her now official mate.

"It doesn't matter your both bastards." Kizu grumbled. She allowed Hiko to wrap a thick muscled arm around her wade protectively and lead her to the group where Kenshin still stood, waiting patiently. Aoshi moved to his side and pulled him close.

"Mother this is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, this is my mother Kizu" Aoshi introduced. Kenshin held out a sword callused hand, not expecting it to be used to pull him into a warm hug. Staying still for a moment of shock before returning the embrace. Once happy, Kizu relaxed him before sitting down.

"I see now why Aoshi is a ninja and not a samiri." Sona stated with a smirk as he took in Kizu's attire. The woman chuckled.

"Yes you are correct on that part." Kizu sobered quickly, glaring at Kaoru, she spoke to every one. "I'm going to be blunt and get straight to business." Her gaze softened as she turned it to Kenshin "Ken-san, you already know who I am I trust?" Kenshin nodded before starting slowly.

"You, you are Lady Kizu," He paused and with Kizu's nod he continued. "You are the empress of the Neko-jin." Nobody spoke, trying to figure out what was going on and why Kenshin would say such a stupid thing. Really there was no such thing as the Neko-jin.

"That is correct, though I have resigned. My son Shinro, one of Aoshi's older brothers, has taken over my duties." Kizu said calmly.

"Oh come one! That is the biggest load of crap ever!" Kaoru burst, four deadly glares where piercing through her quickly. With a chuckle, a pair of tiger ears came out of Kizu's hair line while her tail slipped out of its hole to slither around behind her. Sapphire cat eyes glaring venomously at her.

In her fear, Kaoru's sight darted to see that Hiko and Aoshi had also changed, and that Kenshin's eyes. . .where. . . Her shrill scream caused them all to flinch. Hiko seeing that it was not them that she had been looking at, looked over at Kenshin who sat with his ears covered and his eyes wide in confusion. . . His cat slotted eyes staring in confusion.

"Ah damn it, Kizu the boy!" Hiko. .roared, it was the only way to explain the odd tone. Kizu glanced over at Kenshin.

"Oh dear, It looks like are wave of magic seems to have affected the glamour." Kizu said slightly.

"What th-the hell is all this!" Sano managed to stutter out. Kizu looked at the frightened faces. With a sigh she began to speak.

"Every one, just relax and I will explain every thing." And she did in grate length and detail. She told them all of what had happened during the war between humans and the Neko-jins. She also told them of how all the females save her had been whipped out along with three generations of cubs. Lastly she told them of what she thought about Kenshin. As she explained it, to everyone's surprise and Aoshi's un-shown joy, she pulled out a small mirror and allowed Kenshin to finally see his eyes. He gasped and nearly through the mirror.

"But, I'm human!"

"No Kenshin, you're a Neko-jin trapped in a very powerful glamour. Once you except this then you will be released from its hold." Kizu said softly. Her eyes watching intently as her son pulled Kenshin into his lap to comfort him.

"Think about it Kenshin. You are able to use Hiko's Neko-jin sword tekneak and still be alive. You also posess our sixth sense. You might think its your 'warriors spirit' but its not, its your Neko-jin blood." Kizu tried to explain. The confused, thoughtful look was painful to watch as Kenshin tried to peace it all together. But he was not given any real time to do anything when Kaoru stood in a blaze of anger.

"I want you out! All of you insane freaks! I don't want here at the dojo!"

"Shut up ya hag! This is Kenshin and, well his family!-" Kaoru cut Yahiko off before he could continue.

"No! Get your things Kenshin then leave! It was bad enough having to deal with you being gay, I could take the ridicule for that, but I will not have a fucking 'DEMON' capable of caring it spawn in my home!" Kaoru did not see it coming. Aoshi moved so fast, his mother even faster.

"Aoshi Shishou-Shinomori!" The deep roaring growl that came from his mother stopped his claws right in front of the bitches face. He drew back his clawed hand and turned to look at his father who stood behind him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever even DARE to talk to my son in-law like that again. Next time I wont stop my son." Kizu hissed as she turned her attention to the shaking wench behind her.

"Get out of my house now!" Kaoru screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU INCOLENT BRAT!" Hiko's thunderous roar shook the entire dojo. He stepped forward and grabbed Kaoru by the front of her kamona and hauled her up to his face.

"We will take Kenshin aright, and we will leave you with nothing!" Hiko growled.

"Shishou-sama, Kizu-sama. . ." The three Neko-jins turned at soft braking voice of the read head. Kenshin seemed all too small and innocent for Aoshi's liking. He moved from behind his mother till he stood in front of Kenshin. He pulled the shorter body close to him and held Kenshin in a firm embrace. He brought a hand up and cupped the back of Kenshin' head, letting the ririoni press his face into his shoulder.

"It will be alright Koibito, you and I will be together." Aoshi whispered. He kept them there till he knew that Kenshin was stable for the moment. Stirring Kenshin, Aoshi took them inside to collect their belongings.

Hiko watched them both protectively, approval of his sons actions clear in his eyes. He blinked once when a soft hand rested gently on the arm holding up a shaking Kaoru. Looking at his mate he snorted before dropping the bitch like a sack of garbage. Taking pleasure in the yelp of pain that came when she hit the floor. Hiko watched his mate turned to the still cowering men on the floor.

"I know that once this sinks in, you two will be supportive of Kenshin and try to help him." At Sano and Yahiko's nods she continued. "I will send you a letter stating our residence so that you may come and visit Kenshin. I also ask you to pass all the information given to you to day onto any other respectable friends of Kenshins." Just as she finished Aoshi walked out still stirring a distraught Kenshin. With sad eyes Aoshi looked up at his mother. She gave a sigh and moved to hug Kenshin.

"It is alright, you belong with us. It will all work out." Releasing Kenshin, her and Hiko lead the way to the gate. As the reached the last two steps before the gate they heard someone shout.

"Hey wait up for us!" It was Yahiko. Him and Sanoske where moving quickly to catch up.

"Sorry it took so long, but we needed to grab out things." Sano said with a smirk. Kizu watched with a warm smile as Kenshin looked up at the two in front of him.

"What you actually thought that busho spoke for us too? You must be thick to think that we would just abandon you like her!" Sanoske stated as he held his bag.

"Yay where your friends Kenshin, though thick or thin!" Yahiko agreed. Kizu smiled it would be. . .refreshing. .to have these two back at home.

"Well since we are all here, shall we proceed home?" Kizu said gently as she leaned into Hiko's side. The panther wrapping his arm around her shoulders and his tail around her waist. The group walked out of the dojo, Kenshin being the only one to look back sadly as he whispered his good bye.

Well I hope that all those who read this story are happy. Its been bout a year since I posted that first chap hasn't it? Well as always mina, tell me what you think!


End file.
